Her Honor
by Empress Shellie
Summary: Amy was very mad at Sheldon when he sided with Wil instead of her. Yet somewhere between the Star Trek TNG DVDs and the Fun With Flags episode with LeVar Burton, something changed Amy's mind. What did the trick?


**Disclaimers: All things TBBT belong to Chuck Lorre, Bill Prady and the rest of the very skilled pool of writers and producers. I own nothing but my imagination, my creativity and my deep love for The Shamy. This doesn't pay the rent so please don't sue me.**

* * *

"…but I had reason to feel bad and be angry, don't I?"

Penny's sweet smile could not be denied even on the small screen of Amy's phone. "Of course you do, sweetie. But you weren't strictly faultless either."

A small crease formed on the space between Amy's eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, sure, Wil Wheaton was pretty rude when he called you a pain in the ass, but you weren't exactly an angel yourself calling on Wil's acting skills like that. He didn't land those roles for nothing."

The neurobiologist leaned back into her couch, her smartphone screen still showing the blonde waitress' face who was awaiting her next words. A small voice at the back of her head told her that perhaps Penny was right. After all, as an actress, Penny could vouch for how big a deal it was to be part of a huge TV franchise. And Wil Wheaton was able to span both television and film, a feat that only a few people in the industry could do, size of one's stellar status notwithstanding.

"And besides," Penny continued when Amy had been quiet long enough, "you practically shoved Sheldon in the uncomfortable position of having to choose between you and Wheaton."

"But I'm Sheldon's girlfriend."

"That's besides the point, Amy. Place yourself in his shoes: how would you feel if Sheldon asked you to choose between your boyfriend and your bestie?"

The first-time girlfriend did not directly answer. Still, she had a point to send across. "I just wanted everything to be perfect. Sheldon demands the highest quality in everything. I was afraid that if I don't impose the same level of excellence, he would not want me to take part in our video podcasts anymore."

"Oh, sweetie," Penny sighed with a shake of her head. "Look. This is Wil Wheaton who's in your little show, alright? He is an actor and he knows what he's doing. Really, he doesn't need so much supervision, especially since you did admit to him that you're a newbie director."

"But—"

"Sweetie, your boyfriend is a _huge_ fanboy of Wil Wheaton. I don't think there's anything Wheaton would do that could make Sheldon hate him, unless he decides he wanted back on Sheldon's list."

Amy pursed her lips in thought. Penny's words were starting to sink in and Amy knew without much prodding that the blonde was right. Guilt started to encumber her shoulders. Looking back at yesterday when Sheldon gave her the _Star Trek: The Next Generation_ DVDs, she started to feel bad for snapping at him, even closing the door to his face—twice. She felt even worse for staying mad. All things considered, Sheldon _did_ exert effort to appease her, even if it wasn't in the manner that she would've preferred.

"You're quiet," Penny commented.

"I was just wondering who to apologize to first," Amy admitted.

"Well, it's your call." Penny cleared her throat. "Listen, Amy, I have to go to work. I've got the bar shift tonight."

The brunette nodded. "Alright. Thanks for the help, bestie!" At the press of a button, Amy's phone showed its usual wallpaper. She tapped the gadget to her lips as though it would help in her thought processes.

Her first instinct was to call Sheldon. She figured she should apologize to him first. Breaking up over one former child actor was not something she'd wax nostalgic about should she talk about it in the future. Even the idea of severing her bond with Sheldon over this was something she would not be able to grasp. However, she felt she had to talk to the root cause first.

_But how would I find Wil Wheaton? And where?_

Suddenly, Amy had a lightbulb moment. She scrolled through the contacts list in her phone, found what she was looking for and waited for Leonard Hofstadter to pick up the line.

* * *

Amy pulled over by the curb just before a mailbox where the letters "WW" were inscribed on the side. With the aid of the ample light streaming into her car, she opened her small notepad to double-check that she had the right address that Leonard had given her.

She was on the right street and had parked in front of the right house. Taking a deep breath, she alighted from her car, straightened up and recalled the opening statement she had practiced since she left her house.

Slow strides took her to the driveway of the unpretentious cozy house. Before her right foot set another step closer to meeting her earlier adversary, the unmistakable Sheldon Cooper knock—no, _fist_ banging against the door—lorded over the front porch.

"Wil Wheaton!" Amy heard Sheldon call out. Another flurry of door banging the door came before another call to the owner of the house. "Wil Wheaton!"

Amy pressed a hand to her chest. _Why is Sheldon here?_

The front door opened with Wil Wheaton acknowledging his friend's presence. "Hey, Sheldon. What's up?"

In fear of being seen, Amy stepped back, hiding behind the corner of the house. Her mind told her that it was bad to eavesdrop but she desperately needed to know what her boyfriend was doing to begin with.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Sheldon said back, his voice seeming to drip of his Texas drawl laced with a spiked slur.

Curiosity won over manners and Amy listened in for more.

"Have you been drinking?" Wil asked, voicing out what had already been in Amy's mind.

"Just tea." There was a momentary pause. And then: "It was the _best_ tea I've ever had."

The manner in which Sheldon's first few words spoke of his opinion of his choice of beverage prompted Amy to wonder: _What the hell was in that tea?_

"Why are you here?" Wil finally asked, perhaps in his best attempt to get to the bottom of this unexpected visit.

"I'll tell you. I'm from Texas," Sheldon replied. "Need I say more?"

"Yeah, actually, a little more would be helpful," the actor put in.

"You insulted my woman. I'm here to defend her honor."

Amy gasped, the weight of Sheldon's words rocking her to the core. She almost wanted to jump out of the bushes and demand that the physicist repeat his words just so she could see how they flitted out of his lips.

She had been already content with him calling her as his girlfriend. A duly-notarized document supported the claim. Now, she realized she wasn't just a significant other for agreement's sake.

She's a woman. Much more than that, she's _his_ woman. Sheldon said so himself. And in this time and age when courtliness and chivalry were locked within the confines of romance paperbacks and medieval history books, Sheldon—her man—was standing up for her, like a knight going into battle for his maiden's dignity. This, even as she had already realized that she was partly to blame as well in this mess.

"Two! It was two!" Sheldon yelled, startling Amy in her thoughts. Three more knocks—more like raps on the door, actually—ensued and was punctuated with another call. "Wil Wheaton!"

Her eyes started to well up and she bit her lip, wanting to keep the tears at bay. In not so many words, Amy realized how much Sheldon cared for her. She didn't need to hear it from him directly—she doubted he ever would unless caught in a tight situation—but the mere act of facing Wil Wheaton not for Sheldon's sake but for hers, even without her asking, was more than she could ever pray for. Sated, she moved to get back into her car and make the drive home.

"Now prepare yourself for what may come," Sheldon threatened.

The warning halted Amy in her tracks. _What was he up to now?_

"Oh, Sheldon," Wil replied calmly. "Do you really think we're gonna fight?"

"My fists are not up here because I'm milking a giant invisible cow. They're up to beat an apology out of you."

The words whirled in a blur in Amy's mind, with the words 'fight,' 'fists,' and 'beat' being the only ones that registered. "Oh, my goodness," she mumbled, her fingers covering her mouth. _Sheldon, don't. You don't have to do this._

"Okay. I'm sorry," said Wil to Sheldon.

"Well, that was a long bus ride for not very much," the physicist replied.

Amy didn't care much for heavenly deities but at this time, she was thankful for their presence. It may have been divine intervention or just plain common sense on the part of the bearded actor, Amy wasn't sure. But she was grateful that a fight hadn't arisen. All she wanted now was for Sheldon to go home and rest so they could have a good talk the following day.

"Are you okay?"

"You're asking a lot of questions, Wil Wheaton," Sheldon snapped. "As a matter of idle curiosity, which of your shrubberies do you feel would benefit from a thorough vomiting?"

Amy was alarmed. Sheldon sounded really sick from that tea it was that he took. She'd wanted to give him a reprimand about holding one's drink until she remembered that no one was supposed to know she had been around.

"Never mind," Sheldon continued. "I'll choose." What came next was the sound of Sheldon hauling his stomach's contents out on one of Wheaton's helpless plants. "You were so good on _Stand By Me_," he continued before he lurched another time.

Amy suddenly found herself torn between her promise of invisibility that night and her instinct to care for her boyfriend. _This must've been like what Sheldon had been feeling the other day_, she thought.

"Look, Sheldon," started Wil. "Why don't we go in to my house? I'll get you some hot water and lemon and then I'll drive you to your apartment later. Would that be alright?"

"Oh, you are so kind, Wil Wheaton," Sheldon commented, his voice a little weaker than it had been earlier.

Amy mouthed a prayer of thanks for the second time that night. She thanked the heaven for Wil Wheaton and his kind heart. With a smile, she made her way back to her car, allowing Sheldon to have this moment to be taken care of by his childhood hero. Now that she understood more clearly, Amy knew she need not be in the way.

* * *

Seven-thirty in the morning of the following day found Amy Farrah Fowler knocking on the door of 4A. She didn't mind the fact that going to Pasadena meant she'd have to drive back twice as long to get to work. After she'd witnessed how Sheldon defended her before Wil Wheaton, regardless of whether or not she was at the wrong, Amy felt she had to let Sheldon know how appreciative she was of what she did. Letting him know directly was out of the question, however, as she didn't want him to feel weird about it. All the same, she owed it to him to subtly thank him.

A pajama-clad Sheldon opened the door for her. "Amy? What are you doing here this early?"

The query stumped Amy. It suddenly dawned into her that she didn't have a ready answer for that question. At the same time, she chided herself for not having thought this visit through. "I, uh…I wanted to thank you."

"What for?" he asked, stepping aside to grant Amy entry.

"For your gift."

"Oh," he uttered, eyes round as marbles, as though the whole thing was finally clear to him. He headed for the cupboard and took two bowls for both of them. "Did you finish it all?"

"No," Amy admitted, tailing him to settle down on the counter stool. "But I did watch the first few scenes of the pilot."

"Did you like it?"

The look of hope was very visible on Sheldon's face and Amy wanted to lie just to placate him but she couldn't bring herself to pretend. "No."

"Well, why not?"

"Sheldon, you know that I've always been honest about not really liking science fiction to begin with."

"A fact that, sadly, my eidetic memory always brings to my attention." Sheldon turned for the fridge to review the boxes of cereal on top. "What would you like to have for breakfast?"

"No, I'm good," she countered, gathering herself up to a stand. "Actually, I should get to work. A prospective donor will be visiting the lab to see how he could help with funding." She flashed him a smile before turning around to take off. After four strides, she stopped and looked back at him. "Sheldon?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

The tall man cocked his head sideways. "You're sorry because?"

"I just am," she insisted. "And I'm so thankful."

"Because?"

"Because you're a good boyfriend." Amy readjusted the bag strapped on to her. "So, are we still on for another episode of _Fun With Flags_ tomorrow?"

"Of course," he affirmed as he started on his way toward Amy. "I've just gotten confirmation from another _Star Trek TNG_ star, LeVar Burton, to join us in our podcast."

_I hope he's better than the last one we just had_…

Sheldon checked his watch, the time indicated causing his brows to shoot up in realization that he had to hurry up. "I have to get to work as well."

"Wouldn't you rather call in sick to nurse that headache away?"

The look of surprise on Sheldon's face was genuine. "How do you know that?"

She grinned at her knight-in-shining armor. "See you tomorrow, Sheldon..."

* * *

**Notes: I didn't like Amy much in the particular episode where this fic was based on only because her issue had no resolution. I believe everyone had their own little faults: Amy, Sheldon, Wil Wheaton and even Penny. (Actually, the only character I really liked in that episode was Leonard.)**

**I still haven't forgotten that I have chapters of _First_ to write and I'm still working on it. Don't worry; I haven't abandoned it.  
**

**This is for Pammie who prompted me with this idea (I hope this answer to your request was good enough.) and Musickat whose words inspired me to keep going.  
**

**Universe, Empress Shellie is back.  
**


End file.
